Bal is love, Bal is life
by The100fanatic
Summary: One shot's of Ben, Mal, and there children.
1. Birthday Talk

**Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a Bal story, so I thought I would do a collection of Bal one shots. If you haven't read my ATC series, I suggest you do before you read these. So this one is when Ben and Mal are 19, Vanessa is 13, Lillian is 6, Aria is 3, and Bella and Matty are 1. Here we go!**

Camera off

Vanessa and Lillian were at school and Aria, Bella, and Matty were taking a nap, so Mal thought she would say hi to Ben in his office.

Mal walked into the office.

Ben was working on some papers.

"Hey Benny boo." Mal said.

Ben turned around in his chair to see his wife.

Ben walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"How's my beautiful wife doing today?" Ben asked.

"Well, Aria, Bella, and Matty didn't fight me to take a nap, so I'd say pretty good." Mal said.

Ben laughed.

"You know whats coming up, right?" Mal asked.

"Vanessa's birthday?" Ben asked.

"Yep." Mal said.

"Wow. I can't believe she's turning 14. It seems like just yesterday we adopted her." Ben said.

"I think we should do something special." Mal said.

"We do something special every year." Ben said

"I mean even more special." Mal said.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Ben asked.

"What's her favorite thing in the whole world?" Mal asked.

"Singing." Ben said.

"So, I was thinking, since she's always wanted to have a music video, then lets let her shoot one." Mal said.

"Isn't that more work for me?" Ben asked.

"It's your daughters birthday. You can do a little bit more work." Mal said.

"Okay." Ben said.

 **How was that for a one shot? Next one shot will be one when they are in High school. BTW, I will be posting a little late on Thursday because I MADE HONORS CHOIR! My choir teacher only picked 8 of the 6th grade choir to perform in some event and after school Thursday is our first practice. So yeah. I'm really excited. I will see you guys tomorrow. BYE!**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I don't feel like writing a chapter because I been having a really hard time at school with my bestie moving away and insecurity and all that stuff. I cried a lot last night. I did a really stupid thing and now I think I do stupid stuff and I say stupid stuff. I had scary thoughts. I might not write tomorrow because of all this, so just giving you guys a heads up. Bye.**


	3. Traveling to Vidcon

**Hey guys! This is** going **to be a Vloging chapter. Aria is 5.**

Ben Vloging

"Okay, here's the situation. I'm in a hotel in Anaheim, California. Mal and the kids are going to meet me down here for Vidcon. Okay now that were all up to speed."

Mal Vloging

"Hey guys! We are at the airport going to Vidcon!"

"Vidcon!" Matty said running around.

"We have a crazy kids on our hands." Vanessa said

 **Yes, Vanessa is alive. But keep in mind, Vanessa didn't die until Aria was 8 and in this chapter, she is 5 so Vanessa is 15. Lets get back to the chapter.**

Mal laughed.

"I'm not crazy." Lillian said.

"I'm not sure that's true."

"It's not." Aria said.

"Okay, let's be nice."

Ben Vloging

"Okay, I'm waiting for Mal and the kids to get of their plane and...Oh there they are."

Ben laughed.

"Aria's face."

Ben turned the camera around.

Aria's face was up against the window, her teeth were sticking out.

"She is crazy."

Mal Vloging

"The family is back together again!"

The kids were running to Ben.

Ben picked up Matty and Bella.

"Ben, I didn't know you were that manly."

"Since when am I not manly?" Ben asked.

"When you eat candy!" Matty said.

Mal laughed.

"He's not wrong." Vanessa said.

"He's right." Ben said.

...

Camera off

The kids were asleep and Mal and Ben were on there phones.

Ben noticed that Mal was crying.

"Mal, are you okay?" Ben asked.

Mal turned off her phone.

"I'm fine." Mal said.

"Your not fine. You're crying." Ben said.

"Audrey keeps texting me about how she's gonna kill me." Mal said.

She broke down in tears.

Ben hugged her.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Mal, I will not let her hurt you." Ben said.

"Please don't leave me." Mal said.

"I would never leave you, Mal. I love you too much to ever leave you." Ben said.

"I love you, Ben." Mal said.

"I love you too, Mal." Ben said.

 **AUDREY IS A BITCH! We can all agree on that. Well, I'm sick, so you guys get a chapter early. You're so lucky! I will see you guys tomorrow! BYE!**


	4. The heir

**Ages:**

 **Ben and Mal: 17**

 **Vanessa: 11**

 **Lillian: 4**

 **Aria: 1**

 **They were not vloging**

Mal was feeding Aria when Ben walked in. He kissed Mal's cheek. Mal turned around.

"Hey." Mal said.

"Hey." Ben said.

Ben gave Mal a peck on the lips.

"How was the meeting?" Mal asked.

"I'm trying to get the council to let Lillian be the heir to throne." Ben said.

"What about Vanessa?" Mal asked.

"She told me she didn't want to be the heir." Ben said.

"Well, I'm guessing they won't let Lillian because you are not her biological father." Mal said.

"Yep." Ben said.

"Ben, I know they're not going to let Lillian be the heir because she has magic. So, why don't they consider Aria as the heir to the throne. You are her biological father." Mal said.

"Honey, we made her before we got married. They're not going to consider it." Ben said.

"You can convince them. What if we never have another kid?" Mal asked.

"Mal, trust me. We are going to have at least one more kid." Ben said.

"I know, but she should be a legitimate heir to the throne." Mal said.

"I'll talk to them about it." Ben said.

Aria bounced up and down in her high chair, clapping her hands. Ben laughed and picked up his daughter. Aria laughed as Ben blew raspberries into her stomach. Mal laughed too. She knew that she made the right choice choosing Ben.


	5. Taking a break

**Hey guys. I am going to take a break from Fan-fiction. A lot of stuff is going on with me and I just need time to get through it all. Lets just say these self esteem issues have gone too far. No, I'm not killing myself. I'm just getting some help so I don't feel this way. I don't think I should be writing fan-fiction until I feel better about myself and all these dark thoughts are out of my head. I hope you understand.**


	6. Real day: Bevie

**Hello peoples! I'm doing a Real Day today! Today I'm going to talk about Bevie.**

 **Bevie is basically Ben and Evie's ship name. My question is, does anyone ship them? I don't. What got me think about this is in the reviews of this here story they wrote out a one shot they called Birthday talk. Here it is.**

 **Birthday talk chapter 1 . May 1**

 **Ben-How's my lovely wife doing?**  
 **Evie-good you know what's coming up right?**  
 **Ben-Andys birthday!**  
 **Evie -I can't believe he's gonna be 16 years old**  
 **Ben -what should we get Andy?**  
 **Evie-what's Andys favorite thing in the world?**  
 **Ben-VeggieTales and Superbook**  
 **Evie-well we can go to the store and get his birthday present**  
 **Evie-Ben! I found Superbook the fiery furnace episode Ben-Andy would really like that**  
 **Ben-Evie! I found VeggieTales rack shack and Benny**  
 **Evie and Ben-happy birthday son!**  
 **Andy-For me? Huh it's my favorite show VeggieTales! Evie-we love you**

 **I personally was like, and I quote, "Heck to the no!" Cause I am a Bal shipper for life!**

 **What I don't get is how does this person see Ben and Evie together? They had no chemistry in the movie what so ever!**

 **Next thing you know, People will be shipping Mal with Doug!**

 **Anyways I had to get that off my chest. BTW,** **I have a Beauty and the Beast story out! It's called Family Moments. Its a collection of one shots about Adam, Belle, Ben, and his siblings! Please check it out! BYE!**


	7. New schedule

**Hey guys! I am getting back on a Schedule and hoping to stick with it. I saw what you guys wanted me to finish! So here is my update schedule.**

 **Adventures in time travel with Aria Adams and Friends: Sundays**

 **Becoming a Family: Mondays**

 **Forgive or Forget: Tuesdays**

 **Triangles are complicated: Wednesdays**

 **One way: Thursdays**

 **Same story, different characters: Fridays**

 **Taking on the world: Saturdays**

 **Friends, Enemies and Secrets: The 15th of every month**

 **Bal is love, Bal is life: The 20th of every month**

 **I hope this makes you guys happy! BYE!**


	8. Father's day

**Ages of kids:**

 **Vanessa: 10**

 **Lillian: 3**

 **Aria: 4 months**

Mal sat down at the dining room table, exhausted. She had just finished putting Aria down for a nap. Aria did not go down for naps that easily with Mal. But with Ben, she falls asleep with no fuss, which is making her think Aria is going to be a daddy's girl. She checked her phone and saw that today was June 18. The day before Father's day. Mal had been so busy getting used to being a mom, she forgot about Father's day. And this year would be Ben's first Father's day as a father.

After Mal picked up Vanessa and Lillian from jump camp, they stopped by Hallmark to get a card for Ben. Vanessa and Lillian got to pick out their own cards.

"Mommy, I want this one!." Lillian said, pointed to the pink card that said Happy Birthday.

"Sweetie, That says happy birthday. You need one that says Happy Father's day." Mal said.

"But I thought it does say that." Lillian said.

Suddenly, Mal just remembered something.

"Oh, right! You don't know how to read that well yet! Here, I'll help you pick out one." Mal said.

After a couple of minutes in the store, the girls found the cards they going to give to Ben. Mal buckled Aria and Lillian in the car and Vanessa buckled herself in the passenger seat.

"Girls, what do you think Daddy would like for fathers day?" Mal asked her daughters.

"A dolly!" Lillian said.

"I don't think he'd like that!" Mal said.

"A picture of us to put in his office!" Vanessa said.

"That's perfect! How about we go home, change into some nice clothes, and go outside and take a picture of you girls together." Mal said.

"Are you gonna be in the picture, Mommy?" Lillian asked.

"Nope, just you guys." Mal said.

"But Daddy probably wants a picture of you too in his office." Lillian said.

"Daddy already has a picture of me in his office." Mal said.

"Peas can you be in the picture with us?" Lillian asked.

"Okay We'll take a picture together, but we also have to get a picture of just you girls." Mal said.

"Won't Dad wonder why we're getting all dressed up?" Vanessa asked.

"Dad isn't home till late." Mal said.

"Why?" Lillian asked.

"Cause he has a lot of meetings." Mal said.

When they got home, they changed into nice clothes. It was hard to get Aria into her dress with her fussing the whole time Mal was trying to get on the dang thing. After 10 minutes, Mal finally had Aria dressed and ready for the photo. Mal took a photo of the girls, then took a selfie-like photo of her and the girls, both with a polaroid camera.

They were heading back inside when Chip ran over to them.

"What's the rush, Chip?" Mal asked.

"It's Ben. He's in the infirmary." Chip said.

"Why?" Mal said, worried.

"He fainted during a meeting." Chip said.

"Okay, can you take the girls to Belle and Adam while I go to the infirmary?" Mal asked the 25 year old.

"Sure." Chip said.

Mal handed Aria to Chip and ran to the infirmary.

...

The doctor said that Ben fainted do to stress and would wake up in a couple of hours. Mal sat by his bedside and held his hand. She couldn't believe her husband was stressed out. He never showed signs of stress.

Suddenly, Mal felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked over and saw Ben with his eyes wide open.

"Ben!" Mal said.

She fell into her husband. Ben wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on top of her head.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

Ben kissed her square on the lips. Mal kissed back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were stressed out?" Mal asked when they broke apart.

"I didn't want to worry you." Ben said.

"I still wish you would have told me." Mal said.

"I sorry I didn't tell you, Baby. I just love you so much and don't want to worry you to death." Ben said.

"You did worry me to death when you fainted." Mal said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Ben said.

"It's okay." Mal said.

Ben kissed her forehead.

"Hey look, it's midnight." Ben said.

Mal looked at the clock to to see that it was mid night.

"You know what today is?" Mal asked.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Father's day." Mal said.

"It is?" Ben asked.

"Yep. The girls got you something." Mal said.

Suddenly, Lillian and Vanessa ran into the room, followed by Belle who was pushing Aria in a stroller.

"DADDY!" Lillian yelled as she ran to her fathers bedside.

"Hey, baby girl." Ben said as he picked up his daughter.

"It's passed your bedtime girls." Mal said.

"They would not go to bed." Belle said.

"Makes sense." Ben said.

"We brought you a present!" Lillian said.

"You did?" Ben said.

Vanessa handed her father the polaroids.

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Vanessa asked.

"I love it, baby girl." Ben said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Do I get a kiss?" Lillian said.

"You sure do." Ben said, kissing Lillian's forehead.

Aria started whining.

"Looks like somebody feels left out." Mal said.

Mal got Aria out of the stroller and handed her over to Ben. Ben kissed his baby girl's forehead.

"You guys want me to take a picture?" Belle asked.

"Yeah!" Lillian said.

They all took the family photo.

This wasn't the perfect father's day, but it was perfect to them.


End file.
